


Getting the Party Started

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Lawrence Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I'm saying is there are plenty of fish in the sea.  Seriously, this place is swimming with women and men who would serve themselves to you on a platter.  Why chase after the one who not only doesn’t want you but might kill you for asking?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Party Started

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these stories some time ago because these characters started chatting in my head, which surprised me and made me happy. They’re all AU, cuz that’s usually how I roll these days. I'm never sure if the character voices sound as good on paper as they did in my head, but I felt these were good enough to post and now I am. I hope someone enjoys them.

“Mmm, that’s it,” he grinned and tilted his head to the left. “I like it just like that; don't you move a beautiful muscle. Just come to Crowley.”

“Stop,” Abaddon saddled up beside him as he rested against the kitchen sink. “Please stop, you're embarrassing yourself.”

“You're one to talk, love.” He sipped his beer. “Need I remind you of the tattoo on your hip for a certain someone who was under suspicion of murdering his own brother.”

“He didn’t do it; this whole damn town knows it.” She shook her head. “And Cain and I had something special until little miss goody two shoes showed up and ruined everything. Dean Winchester doesn’t know you're alive.”

“Shows what you know.” Crowley looked at her. “He knows alright, he just likes to play head games. There's a bad boy inside of him just waiting to run free.”

“He's pretty bad already. A reputation comes with that nice ass.”

“Isn’t it lovely? I've spanked my share over the years but his might be my favorite. I’d take the paddle to him but good.”

“We always want what we can't have.” Abaddon said.

“But I want everything.” Crowley pretended to pout.

There were plenty of people at the party who would fuck him. There were people who would fuck him in an orgy and let him film it. Crowley just had that kind of sway over people. He was sexy and he knew it. He was charismatic and snarky and loved to be bad. 

He could even be good sometimes if it got him something he wanted in the end. The one thing he could never figure out was how to get Dean Winchester. They had never been friends; enemies from the start actually. Crowley liked it better that way. There was no point of fantasizing about holding someone down and making them scream your name if they wanted it even more than you did. 

Dean would rather gargle glass than give into Crowley’s temptations. He knew that because he tried everything in his repertoire to get the party started. No matter what he did they could never get past begrudging acknowledgment of each other’s existence. Dean stopped hating Crowley after he saved his brother Sam’s life. Still, no one would ever say they were more than two people who accidentally, kinda almost, ran in the same circle.

“The Gibson twins are over there.” The beautiful redhead nodded in their direction. “They can give it you double, and enjoy every minute of it.”

“Nah…been there, done that.” He shrugged. “Twice as much isn’t always better.”

“What about the scruffy townie at the auto repair place? Singer-songwriter or whatever the hell his name is.”

“Bobby Singer?” Crowley looked at her. “What in the hell would make you think I would ever want to be with the likes of him?”

“You fuckin liar. He's the only one you ever bottomed for and don’t you dare tell me it’s not true.”

“Did I tell you that?”

“Mmm hmm,” Abaddon nodded.

“Was I intoxicated at the time?” he asked.

“Probably.” She shrugged.

“If you ever tell anyone that I will shave you bald in your sleep. Wait until the whole world sees those brown roots come in.”

“Bitch.” She elbowed him in the side. “I just don’t want to see you keep doing this to yourself, Crowls. I care about you.”

“If you cared about me you would never call me Crowls again.”

“All I'm saying is there are plenty of fish in the sea. Seriously, this place is swimming with women and men who would serve themselves to you on a platter. Why chase after the one who not only doesn’t want you but might kill you for asking?”

“Crowley doesn’t ask,” he said. “He takes. With consent of course.”

“You're never going to get Dean Winchester’s consent. Stop while you're ahead.”

Abaddon actually hated the Winchester kid. He was a badass to the losers around here but that didn’t take much. He was holier than thou when it came down to it. She’d seen him kick ass and take names but he wasn’t like them. Deep down he was a goody two shoes just like that Colette bitch. She used to pity people like that. Now she just wanted to run her blade across their jugulars. 

The only reason Abaddon even indulged in conversation about Dean is she liked to remind Crowley that he would never have him. As much as she loved her dark prince, she hated him too. Abaddon hated almost everybody…it was easier that way. The one time she chose love it knocked her on her ass. She still couldn’t convince herself that it wasn’t worth it.

“I'm going to see if he wants a drink.” Crowley stood up straight. He finished his Stella Artois and absently put the empty bottle in the kitchen sink. He reached over into the tub of ice on the counter for another. “He deserves something better than the swill from the keg.”

“Hey, that’s premium shitty beer.” Abaddon said. “I picked it out myself.”

“I’ll be back.” He started walking away.

“I know you will, I just hope it isn’t with a black eye.”

***


End file.
